The Sun of His Life
by Lensi
Summary: You think life is perfect but then you learn that someone very important to you died. FV.


**The Sun of His Life**

As he was walking home, the sun was shining although it was still quite cold. It was already April, but winter's been really long that year and even in Chicago they had a snow shower a few days ago. Now it finally seemed that the spring was taking over the winter.

Benny had a smile pasted on his lips and thought that life turned out to be pretty good for him. Well, it could be better, but only a little bit. And Benny was sure that in few days everything would be alright.

Ray was shot three weeks ago when the department got a tip on some drug dealers. Once again he ended up in hospital and Benny was there by his side as much as possible, that is, until last night.

Benny had been worried about Ray because there had been no progress in Ray's cure for most of the time but during the last three days Ray finally started to get better. And last night it was again the old Ray. He kicked Benny off the hospital, telling him that while he is flattered by his worries and likes his presence there, Benny also needs his rest, which he can't get in the hospital. And when Ray told him that he's getting jealous of him because of all the young nurses' stares at Benny, Benny knew that things were going back to normal.

At last Benny agreed to spend the night at home, in their comfortable bed. Ray made him promise that he wouldn't come back to the hospital until in the afternoon.

As it was Saturday, he had no duties at the Consulate, and anyway, Thatcher had given him few days off when she was in a good mood. But he couldn't stay in the house either. Ray's family stood together and they supported Benny in the past weeks but now, when Ray was getting better, Benny felt their care too overwhelming.

Moreover, he needed to be useful. If he couldn't be with Ray, than he might as well help someone. So, in the morning he'd taken Dief and they went to the shelter to help there. He spent the whole morning repairing facilities that were damaged during the winter and thinking about Ray. His Ray, the sun of his life.

He promised Ray that he wouldn't come until afternoon and that meant that one past twelve would be OK. He was late according to this plan of his, it was already quarter past one now but he really enjoyed helping the shelter and once he got to work he forgot about time.

He needed to stop at the house to drop Dief there, because the hospital unfortunately didn't even want to hear about a wolf visitor. So, he would leave Dief with the Vecchios (and Dief loved this company) and hurry to the hospital to see Ray.

When they entered the Vecchio home, which has been his home now as well, it was unusually quiet there. He was wondering whether the family was out, to see Ray probably, but then he noticed Ma Vecchio in the living room, sitting on the sofa between her daughters. Her eyes were red, she must have been crying. Francesca and Maria were both leaning against their mother and crying on her shoulders.

Benny's heart rate doubled and he knew instantly that something wrong happened. Something must have gone wrong with Ray. But he … he couldn't have … possibly died, could he? He was his old self last night, everything seemed to be going to be alright, he would never leave if not.

He just stood there, without any motion, staring at the three women, when Mrs. Vecchio stood up and hugged him.

"Oh, Benton, Ray died early this morning. " Mrs. Vecchio told him huskily and as she held him firmly she started to cry again.

Benny stood there, his eyes shiny with tears threatening to fall down, as the fact that Ray was dead was registering in his head. "How …" he had to swallow. "How is that possible? He was almost alright yesterday." This time he couldn't do anything to prevent the tears from falling.

"They say that his heart betrayed him. He died peacefully in his sleep." Francesca said barely above whisper as she joined Benny and her mother, Maria following her.

The four of them stood there, hugging each other in the middle of the living room, crying together for their beloved Ray, their son, brother and a lifetime partner.

* * *

They were the last ones to stay at Ray's grave. The people who were closest to him, people who still had hard time believing that Ray wasn't there with them anymore. After few more minutes the Vecchios said their last goodbyes to Ray and that left Benny alone there.

He shivered and hugged his coat tighter to him. It was cold but now Benny was cold also from the inside. The sun that used to warm his heart was gone. The other sun was hidden behind the clouds and it started to snow, as, once again, Benny was unable to hold back his tears.

* * *

Author's note: Just a little episode based on my personal memory.

Dedicated to my grandfather.


End file.
